


7 days with god

by xiyi233



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233
Kudos: 38





	7 days with god

“人类……我定要让你为自己的行为付出代价！”

神挣扎了一番，失望地发现双手仍是被束于身后而毫无挣脱痕迹，最后气急败坏、只能撂下一句对人类毫无威胁的话来。

“我的神，您要七日之后才能恢复神力，不必这般心急。不过嘛”，人类扯了扯与神脖颈上银质项圈相连的链子，嘴角的笑容如恶魔般邪恶，声音又沉又稳叫人心神荡漾，“您的屁股倒是很快要为您的不乖而付出代价了。”

众所周知，神被人类触碰到身体的任何部位就会丧失一周的法力，但千百年来，从无人类敢这样做。

那可是神啊——高高在上，极其耀眼的神。

渺小的人类只会跪服在他的脚下，虔诚地摸着他脚边的土地，恭敬地诉说着自己对他的崇拜。

“神啊，您可知我有多喜欢您。”

人类拽着链子一头拉着神趔趄着前进。神洁白的宽大圣袍往日里尽显威严，此刻却成了阻碍，数次绊的他险险跌倒。

“每每看着您坐在神座上、睥睨着众生的那副模样我便觉得胯下一紧，只想扒开您的圣袍，在您细腻的肌肤上留满我的痕迹。”

“人类，卑微的小虫，我要割了你的舌头，叫你不能再这般满嘴荤言……”

人类充耳未闻一般只牵着神往前走，最后在猩红色的沙发上落了座，把链子缠在手中一点一点往回收。没有神力的神明此刻就是一长相绝美的普通少年，话语猖狂实际却毫无反抗之力，最后不得不浑身抗拒地站在人类面前，绿色的眼睛里满是警惕。

人类拽着神的胳膊把他甩到自己腿上，别住他的腿叫他不能乱踢，宽大的巴掌隔着圣袍覆上他的臀，使劲揉捏、磋磨。

“该说不愧是神么？您的屁股比我想象的还要挺翘、还要柔软而富有弹性。”

不顾神的呵斥，宽大的巴掌开始冲着屁股挥下来，每一下都把屁股压到底，松开手复又弹起，如此周而复始。

人类仿佛找到了什么玩具，玩的不亦乐乎。清脆的巴掌声在空阔的房间里回荡，落在神的耳边只让他浑身一颤，尝到满身心的羞辱。他活了这千万年，今日竟叫一只低下的人类按在膝头掌玩，实在是奇耻大辱。

“你若现在放了我，我会给你一个好点的死法。”

人类轻笑一声停了手，隔着圣袍又开始揉捏，语气里满是浓浓的嘲弄，“既然都是死，我不如做个风流鬼。”

掀开层层叠叠的圣袍，把它们撩到背上露出纤细的一段腰肢来。人类有些粗糙的手摸了摸神祗光滑的腰，发出赞叹的声音。

他的手开始往下滑，伸进薄薄的一层内裤，在里面肆意摸着，勾勒出臀部的模样。人类把神的身子又往下压了压，将他的屁股顶的更高方便自己把玩。

两瓣臀肉紧紧贴在一起，人类的中指虚虚贴着臀缝来回滑动，最后缓缓挤入其中，指尖贴在皱褶上。

神感到羞辱不停怒骂着，挣扎的幅度都大了许多，可哪里能挣脱开，依旧是被迫趴在人类膝头听他说着下流的话。

“我一直好奇，神不吃不喝也不需排泄，那是否还有这个地方，如今总算是解了惑。”

人类使了使劲试图挤进那个地方，但未经开发的后穴实在紧致，最后只得作罢。

“那您为何会有这个构造呢？”

人类伸出手来，隔着内裤继续拍打他柔软的臀，随意问道并不期待能得到神的回答。

他的巴掌极有劲，三角内裤边缘的臀肉上已经染了一层桃红。人类撩起他一边内裤塞进臀缝里，开始调情般的继续给屁股上色。每打一下人类就会顺势狠狠抓一下臀肉，神的屁股在他手里变形变红，甚至印上了巴掌的痕迹。

两边内裤都被塞进臀缝里，神不适地摇了摇屁股，结果只换来人类挑逗的话，“您是不想穿裤子吗？既然是神谕那我自然是要遵从的。”

人类扶着神一起起身，亲手为他褪掉繁杂的圣袍、褪掉他的内裤。现在，神是完完全全、浑身赤裸地站在他面前了。

“我一定会杀了你。”神不知何时红了眼眶，咬牙切齿撂下这样一句话来。明明是威胁的话，落在人类眼中却满是楚楚可怜的意味。

人类单膝跪地，深情地吻了吻他玉琢般的脚趾，沉稳的声音犹如魅魔一般拨动人的心弦，“翘首以待。接下来的这七天，我会好好招待您的，我敬爱的神。”


End file.
